


Once upon a Oncelax

by draconicsockpuppet, ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves), Gammarad, heartbeatstumbles, mitsein, monday_shoes, notictus, notthedevil, Soulstoned, spookedcroon, twosocksinalabcoat



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Catboys & Catgirls, Crossover, Fanart, Fanvids, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Masturbation, Mixed Media, Mpreg, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/pseuds/mitsein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookedcroon/pseuds/spookedcroon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: An immersive tumblr experience.
Relationships: Butter/Bear, The Lorax/Reader, The Lorax/Yoda, The Once-ler/The Lorax
Comments: 72
Kudos: 45
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



For this Birthday Bash we decided to give you the gift of an immersive tumblr experience! We're absolutely sure you're going to enjoy it, so we really went all-in.

For anyone who didn't backread the entire Birthday Bash channel, we were talking about The Lorax (2012) and oncest and Shadow revealed…. well….

...and we really like Shadow, so we decided to bring her imaginative version of tumblr's lorax-fucking lifestyle into reality!

In order to facilitate this, we of course had to make tumblrs:

  * [speaker-for-the-trees.tumblr.com/](https://speaker-for-the-trees.tumblr.com/)
  * [loraxhaswoodiykwim.tumblr.com/](https://loraxhaswoodiykwim.tumblr.com/)
  * [lorax-fucker.tumblr.com/](https://lorax-fucker.tumblr.com/)
  * [xxx-lorax.tumblr.com/](https://xxx-lorax.tumblr.com/)
  * [relaxed-lorax.tumblr.com/](https://relaxed-lorax.tumblr.com/)
  * [savetheplanet-fuckthelorax.tumblr.com/](https://savetheplanet-fuckthelorax.tumblr.com/)
  * [the-vorax.tumblr.com/](https://the-vorax.tumblr.com/)



Please browse these tumblrs for a comprehensive, immersive view of the loraxfucking subculture of tumblr.com. In further chapters you'll find documentation of fanworks we created for tumblr/in the process of making this experience for you.


	2. i wanna fuck you like the lorax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Lorax/Onceler vid to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails


	3. Lorax Brushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A GIMP brush set for all your loraxfucking needs and a choice of two lorax emoji!

Below is an image showing examples of several kinds of loraxfucking GIMP brushes provided for your enjoyment. They will only work on GIMP (an image editing program) but GIMP is free. [You can download a zip file of the brushes here from google drive.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1YmvsXDSoFVDg9PypVHU09xCGcUmwgFRW)


	4. Ask to be Unbroken (a Lorax/Reader Ficlet by xxx-lorax)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "horny on main" side of Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally posted at [xxx-lorax.tumblr.com](https://xxx-lorax.tumblr.com/post/190228981969/loraxreader-ficlet) with the following header:
> 
> **Title:** Ask to be Unbroken  
>  **Author:** Kristi (xxx-lorax)  
>  **Pairing:** Lorax/YN  
>  **Rating:** E (ʘ‿ʘ✿)  
>  **Word count:** 1064 words  
>  **Summary:** You come home at the end of a long day to find your husband waiting for you.  
>  **Warnings:** AFAB language, daddy kink—don’t like, don’t read!
> 
> **A/N:** Hey guys! Here’s a little ficlet I thought up while I was in the bathtub (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ). I’m thinking of making an AO3 to collect all of my Lorax works (most of them are still in notepads and I have to type them out ;~;), **does anyone have an invite code?** I’ll write you a ficlet as a thank you! (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> Also if you like what I’ve written, please like or reblog! **DO NOT STEAL!!** Thank you ❤ 
> 
> Title from Hozier!

It’s 5pm, and you’re finally finished with [title of your school/workplace]. You get the train back to your house, eager to see your husband again after a long, hard day. On the train, you think about him and begin to feel a wetness between your legs. Your husband is so sexy with his long orange fur and his deep soulful eyes, and you can’t wait to have him touch you in your most intimate places.

“Hello honey, I’m home!” you say when you arrive.

“Hello [YN]” your beloved husband, the Lorax says. “How was your day, darling?”

“Good, it was busy at [title of your school/workplace] today,” you say, and draw your husband into a passionate kiss. You love that your husband’s tongue is slightly rougher than a human’s. It’s longer, too. You squirm a little bit as you remember the last time he put that tongue to work between your legs.

The Lorax notices you squirming and smiles indulgently. “Did my baby miss me today?”

You blush cutely. “Yes,” you say shyly.

“Hmm,” he says, “let me check for myself.”

The Lorax’s long, furry fingers make their way between your legs, slipping into your panties. You moan as they find their way to your pearl, circling the little nub with his limber fingers.

“Already so wet for me, [YN],” The Lorax murmurs appreciatively.

“Yes,” you say.

“Yes what, baby?”

You blush even more. “Yes, Daddy.”

“That’s my girl,” the Lorax says and kisses you again. His clever fingers find their way inside your channel and massage you on the inside, hitting your special spot. You moan in pleasure as he slides his fingers and out of your cavern, a litany of _Daddy_ and _please_ falling from your lips.

“What does my baby girl need?” the Lorax asks.

You blush again. “Need you,” you mumble shyly.

“I need you to use your words, [YN].”

You blush even more. It always makes you so embarrassed to use these dirty words, but your Daddy likes it. “I need you to—I need you to fuck me,” you stutter finally.

“Good girl,” the Lorax says and kisses you again. His moustache feels so nice against your lips, and you love that your Daddy is so big and hairy.

The Lorax finally withdraws his fingers from your channel and you moan at the loss. He brings them to your lips and you can see that they’re covered in your juices, and you lap eagerly at the digits.

“Go lie down on the bed,” he says.

You blush. “Yes Daddy,” you say, and walk to the bedroom.

You lie down on the bed and wait for your Daddy to join you. You love that your Daddy is always naked with all of that beautiful fur on display for you. There are no clothes keeping him hidden, and he’s ready to make love to you at any moment. The Lorax takes his time removing your clothes, unwrapping you like a present, and kissing every bit of skin that’s exposed. You giggle cutely as his moustache tickles you, and he tells you how beautiful you are.

“You’re so beautiful, [YN].”

You blush. “Thank you Daddy,” you say shyly. 

Finally he gets to your panties which are soaked damp with your juices. You squirm as he runs his surprisingly bendy fingers over the seam of your underwear, then gently tugs them aside.

“My sweet girl’s so wet for me,” he says, eliciting another blush. “I can’t wait to taste,” he says, then presses his lips between your legs. You moan wantonly as he leaves at your sensitive little nub, and it’s not long before you’re orgasming so hard that you see stars.

“Wow Daddy,” you say when you come down from your high. “That was so good.”

You draw him down into a kiss, moaning when he tastes like you.

“Is my baby girl ready for me?” the Lorax asks.

“Please Daddy,” you cry. “Don’t make me wait anymore!”

The Lorax chuckles before placing another kiss to your lips. “Hush, kitten,” he whispers, and gently parts your folds. You sit up on your elbows so you can watch him. This is your favourite part of your lovemaking. Once the Lorax makes sure you’re nice and slick, he reaches down below his belly to part his fur. Slowly, his big, beautiful cock comes out of its sheath, already flushed dark orange with precome beading at the tip.

Your mouth waters. You know your Daddy’s penis tastes so good, like Fanta, and you would love to have some of his sweet come in your mouth. But your little pussy is so empty it aches, and you want nothing more for him to put his dick inside your channel.

“Do you want this, [YN]?” the Lorax asks. He’s touching himself leisurely, pulling the foreskin back over the mushroom head. The skin of his penis is so smooth, so soft and velvety. It’s the only part of him that’s not furry, and you can’t wait to have it filling you up.

“Yes Daddy!” you cry, spreading your legs wantonly.

“Okay baby,” he murmurs, then puts it in you.

You moan as his big, ten-inch dick pushes past your folds and into your tight channel. The head is so big and bulbous, like the end of a truffula tree, and it feels a little bit painful as it stretches you out. But soon your cries of pain begin to mix with pleasure as the Lorax starts thrusting in earnest, ploughing into you with his big cock.

“Oh Daddy, it feels so good!” you cry in ecstasy and come for a second time.

“Sweetheart you’re so tight around me,” he says, and you’re so glad that you saved yourself for him so you can be nice and tight for him. You mewl as he begins thrusting harder, pounding your little pusy with abandon. “Oh Daddy, Daddy,” you chant as you feel another climax building, and you come again.

The spasming of your little pussy is what sends the Lorax over the edge, and he comes with a groan, burying himself within your body. You can already feel his viscous, orange come painting the insides of your channel, and you sigh contentedly as he fills you up.

“I love you Daddy,” you say, blushing cutely.

“I love you too, [YN],” the Lorax says, and seals it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a personal note, this is the most challenging fic I've ever written, [and it's not for the reason you might expect](https://i.imgur.com/JjgvfLC.png).


	5. Catboy Lorax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lorax as a catboy. Any resemblance to Garfield is purely unintentional.


	6. Mpreg Lorax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg Lorax.
> 
> I don't have to explain myself to you.


	7. Loraxception (Without Contraception)

It turns out it's much easier to draw a censor bar than to draw Lorax genitals.


	8. Lorax Coloring Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful coloring book page! Transparent .png included for all your coloring needs. [Posted on tumblr here](https://lorax-fucker.tumblr.com/post/190202875367/well-i-guess-its-finally-time-to-repost-this).

  


...and once again, with the Onceler's gloves.

**Here's the transparent version if you want to color too!**

  



	9. Star Wars AU: Lorax

Imagine if Lorax was Qui-Gon’s apprentice. He’d do so well! Lorax would master the fuck out of the living force!! He would save Quigon, can you imagine this perfect Jedi not beating some red horned dude? He would make the perfect master for Anakin, and save him from the dark side with his awesome mentoring. He and Anakin would be super close iykwim ^_~ Imagine Lorax teaching Anakin to speak to the trees, and Anakin gets distracted by the lush sexy mustache.

Lorax is objectively the best Jedi.


	10. Select Lorax Poetry Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is it even worth summarizing?

i.

there once was a mod named shadow  
whose confusion was quite apropos  
when she learned the tall man  
is not one and the same  
as our furry yellow husbando

ii.

i feel so left all alone in the dark,  
this lorax stuff isn’t quite hitting the mark,  
monsterfuckers are far and few in between,  
but in the lorax up there up on the big screen,

all the teens want to fuck an orange fuzzy dog,  
it's like they want to have sex with Kermit the Frog,  
and what does this have to do with the trees?  
this isn't a talk about the birds and the bees,

the onceler must surely have a special allure,  
to get all the teens to say "i'd hit that, sure"

iii.

to know that the lorax does fuck  
is to have obtained quite a lot of luck  
you see, to be loved like the trees  
to be down on your knees  
and your innocence with love he will pluck


	11. The Distracted Boyfriend Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two distracted boyfriend memes made by the creator of the speaker-for-the-trees tumblr

movie Onceler vs movie Lorax:

and then the book vs movie Lorax:


	12. "How dare you present the Lorax as some kind of sleek svelte sex god!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr ask + answer.

> _How dare you present the Lorax as some kind of sleek svelte sex god! My husband is obviously a shy gentle muffin who truly cares about the trees and needs to be fed lots of delicious vegan goodness and clasped to my bosoms._

the lorax fucks, honey. how do you think all those truffula trees get pollinated?


	13. "are you some sort of time traveling lorax fucker??"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr ask, answered even better than the last one imo.

> _did you take my toothbrush last week? you did, didn't you! are you some sort of time traveling lorax fucker??_

lol this isn’t an rp or ask blog but like sure here


	14. YodaLax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A passionate, passionate love.

  
  



	15. ten hours of butterthroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what you always wanted.


	16. [podfic] Ask to be Unbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of Ch4 of this work

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/mduy13wuonz8chc9vs3cdout87n7xpck)


	17. [podfic] Selected Lorax Poetry Snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podfic of Ch10 of this work

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/af1u3b78d2b4hxwjuvfy5e6w54r0v4vv)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to SUBSCRIBE for CONTINUE REPORTING about our IMMERSIVE LORAXFUCKING TUMBLR EXPERIENCE.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[fanvid] i wanna fuck you like the lorax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288510) by [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/pseuds/seinmit)
  * [[drunk podfic] Ask to be Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724493) by [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics)




End file.
